flores cubiertas de nieve ?
by grayheartfilia12
Summary: nieve? en primavera? como puede ser eso posible.. pues aqui todo lo es ahah
1. Chapter 1

**Primero y más que nada quisiera agradecer a las personas que han leído esto perdón por las faltas, y quitarles su tiempo. También decir que fairy tail no es de mi propiedad y yo solo uso los personajes para mis historias y hago con ellos lo que yo quiera hahahhahaha… : D**

_SOLO VOY A SER UNA PAREJA, A LOS DEMAS PERSENAJES LES DI LA SEMANA LIBRE, ES QUE ENSERIO NESESITAN VACASIONES. :D_

Ustedes díganme de quien creen que se trate,

Pista 1: ella es humana XD

Pista 2: él no lo es

_**Regalo... Para quien adivine primero, pide una historia, del género que tú quieras.**_

Flores cubiertas de nieve

En el suelo se comenzaba a formar un charco. Pero porque si no estaba lloviendo. El cielo estaba despejado, entonces. Ya por favor deja de llorar. Por favor dame una sonrisa. Al verla levantar su cara poco a poco creí que todo estaría solucionado. Pensé que recibiría una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre me alegran el día.  
QUE CRES TU?  
PIENSAS QUE NO ME DUELE?  
- te duele algo? Mis palabras fueron borradas por una bofetada,, al abrir los ojos, mire como ella se alejaba corriendo, mientras caían unas gotas de agua, había comenzado a llover.

Ella se detuvo, ya no podía correr, le faltaba aire, se sentó en una banca que encontró, refugiándose de la lluvia, estaba totalmente empapada, sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero la lágrimas no se miraban, el agua las había borrado. –porque? Por qué? A mí, primero me besa, y después besa a otra. Porque tuve que creerle, porque soy tan estúpida? .. ella la humana XD se preguntaba

_Flashback_

_Ella_

_El día era hermoso, solo que esta vez estaba comenzando a nublarse y quizá comenzara a llover dentro de poco, no importaba el día, nada le impediría ir a confesar lo que sentía, lo acaba de comprender después de que el la beso, se dio cuenta de todos sus sentimientos, de que en realidad se había enamorado de el sin darse cuenta, _

_Unas gotas de agua cayeron, amenazando que se aproximaba una tormenta, todas sus esperanzas se despedazaron por aquello que vieron sus ojos, estos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas no respondían, quería huir de ahí, irse lo más lejos posible, cuando por fin salió de aquel shock, decidió salir de allí lo más rápido, sin que él se diera cuenta, pero al momento de voltearse y dar el primer paso para correr, un brazo la detuvo, y la obligo a voltearse._ _(Fin de lo que vio ella)_

_El_

_Hoy debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, ya que después que la bese, no se enojó, y al día siguiente me dijo que quería hablar de algo muy importante, que seria. Y pues aquí estoy esperándola, escucho unos pasos detrás mío, ceo que es ellos y volteo para decirle todo lo que siento. Que la amo como jamás e amado en mi vida, pero me detengo, no era ella, era mi ex, ¿qué ase ella aquí? Me pregunte- ¿así que esperas a alguien, una de tus novias? Me dijo- no solo espero a la mujer de la que me he enamorado-, no losé pero creo que desde que la conocí. Me he vuelto más sincero. Cada vez que la miro mis ojos se iluminan, quiero besarla abrazarla, pero me da miedo que ella me rechace, y hoy, por eso estoy aquí porque hoy le diré todo lo que siento.. Así? Y a mi no me quieres, no me deseas? Ya no , le dije , con un tono frio, ella comenzaba a enojarse, pero de un momento a otro me beso, sentí como alguien nos observaba, volteé y allí estaba ella, llorando, comenzando a voltearse para irse, como pude me solté de mi ex.. corrí para alcanzarla, la tome por el brazo y lo que recibí fue una bofetada, y tantos insultos que jamás creí que ellos los dijera, quise explicarle, pero no me quiso escuchar, se soltó de mí y se fue corriendo, mientas unas gotas de agua caían., comenzó a hacer algo de frio. Y mientras el frio aumentaba, la miraba a ella alejarse, ya sus lágrimas no estaban el agua se ocupó de ocultarlas_. (Fin de lo que vio el).

La lluvia caía cada vez más rápido, las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente la ventana, donde ella solo se dedicaba a observar los paraguas ir y venir con tanta prisa, de sus ojos no salía ni una lagrima, ya no podía llorar más, se la había pasado llorando desde que ocurrió aquello, ya había transcurrido 3 días, él había ido a verla pero ella no lo quiso atender, lo obligo a ir se al lugar de donde pertenecía por un largo encontraba en la cama con las rodillas abrazadas mirando el agua resbalarse en la ventana.

El verla de esa manera, todo destrozada por dentro, llorando día y noche, le partía el alma, El, la miraba todos los días desde su mundo, cuidándola, pero le era muy difícil ya que ella no quería saber nada de él, como había sido tan estúpido, la extrañaba y mucho, para el han pasado apenas unas horas de lo sucedido, no podía estar así, tenía que aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido , y decirle todo, todo lo que siente, que desde ya hace mucho tiempo la ama, como a nadie más. Tenía que decirle, y si ella lo rechazaba, no le importaba, con tal de sacarse aquella esquena del pecho, que le dolía cada vez que la miraba, todo este tiempo se estuvo conteniendo de no robarle un beso , pero ese día no lo logro, todo eso que sentía le pedía a gritos salir de su escondite, más en esos momentos , en los que ella y él se encontraban solos, salió logro darle un beso, por un momento creyó que ella lo mataría, pero no fue así, solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al piso, ese día se decidió a decirle todo. Pero algo lo detuvo, ella le pedía que hasta mañana se viran, que tenía algo importante que decirle ..

El agua se detuvo, pero el frio aumentaba más, pero porque si el invierno termino ase 3 meses. Estaba a punto de comenzar el verano , pero el frio era demasiado que nadie quería salir de su casa, solo por las calles se miraba una chica caminado como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hiciera frio ,, caminaba y caminaba , se detenía, y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo sin detenerse. Esto lo preocupo, y decidió ir con ella, si ella, no lo quería ver, si ella así que el regresar, a el no le importaba. Solo no podía verla así ,, sin ninguna protección bajo el frio tan seco que hacía que hasta los huesos temblaran, tenía que ir aclarar todo lo sucedió, tenía que hablar con ella, decirle todo…. Se detuvo frente a ella obligándola a detenerse, ella no sabía que hacer ,, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, las palabras de salía de su boca, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, el nuevamente se apoderaba de sus labios, ella sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar solo …. ¿?

Siguiente capitulo: bajo el frio también pude haber calor

aun no me digan de quien se trata,, aunque es muy probable que lo sepan ya ,, no puedo mantener el suspenso D:

Espero y poder terminar el siguiente capítulo pronto

si estas leyendo esto .. es por qué te gusta mi historia hahah etc etc…

arigatoo a todos

Gracias por leer… se despide yo :D


	2. Chapter 2

y segumos con el #2

el nuevamente se apoderaba de sus labios, ella sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar, solo comenzó a alejarlo temblorosa, pero él no la dejaba la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos,, cuando el soltó sus labios,, ella solo volteo su rostro, y en palabras mudas le pregunto

Por qué?.. Por qué me ases esto? Solo me miras como un juguete que te puede entretener un rato para después tirarlo cuando te aburras? Eres un idiota, no sabes cuánto te odio,( ella pronuncio aquellas palabras que le cortaba el alma y la destrozaba en mil pedazos) .., sus palabras fueron cortadas.

Por favor no sigas, no creo poder soportar que digas que me odias. Por qué porque yo,, yo te am..

Por favor no juegues conmigo, ya sufrí suficiente por ti, déjame por favor

No puedo yo te quiero conmigo, no sabes cuento te amo..

Por favor, ya, ya no lo soporto, tu no me amas, si me amaras, no la hubieras besado.. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella pronuncio aquellas palabras que le causaban tanto dolor..

Pero no es lo que tu crees no paso así,, en la forma en la que lo pones

Crees que estoy siega que no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Pero al menos déjame explicarte

Noooo,, por favor vete de aquí no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida

Ella se volteo y comenzó a irse hasta desaparecer en la espesura del agua, solo él se quedó encerrado en sus pensamientos, con una mano en su frente, y una pequeña lagrima resbalándose por su mejilla, comenzó a caminar tratando de que la lluvia borrara aquellas palabras que tanto dolor le causaron, que había hecho?

Ya todo estaba decidido, el jamás volvería, a menos que ella lo llamara en busca de ayuda, pero eso si era imposible ella lo odia

. Y así con ese pensamiento el regreso a mundo dejando aquella pequeña lagrima caer y estrellarse en el frio suelo, congelándola.

Las flores cada vez estaban más hermosas, la brisa de la mañana era fresca y dulce pero no se podía disfrutar de todo aquello, estando todos los días encerrada en tu habitación, o en tu mundo mirando el horizonte, solo han pasado unos cuantos días, pero para el cada día que pasaba se convertía en una eternidad.

Ase ya algo de tiempo que no eh podido seguir adelantando,, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, está muy corto,, pero es algo,, espero adelantar muy pronto ,,

Saludos a todos y especialmente a ti dened01 .. Adivinaste aun que era al final de la historia,, pero la valgo,, mmmm a ver premio,, que historia te gustaría,, solo especial para ti?

Capitulo siguiente: la nieve crea calor

Uhhh no puedo esperar... muchas gracias por entender arigato minna.


End file.
